1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video signal processing apparatus and a design method therefor, and more particularly, to a design method for a video signal processing integrated circuit (IC), in which to solve the shortage of pin ports caused by designing a video signal processor in a single IC, a vertical synchronization signal is output and a quasi synchronization signal is input through a single pin port, and an IC and a video signal processing apparatus thereby.
2. Description of the Related Art
The signal processing field in a video system can be divided into an audio signal processing field and a video signal processing field, and the video signal processing field can be divided again into a color signal processing section and a luminance signal processing section. The conventional video system is formed of separate IC chip sets for an audio signal processing unit, a color signal processing unit, a luminance signal processing unit, respectively, but in line with the recent development in the IC integration technologies, a Y/C one-chip IC, in which a color signal processing unit and a luminance signal processing unit are formed in one chip set, or an A/V one-chip, in which an audio signal processing unit, a color signal processing unit and a luminance signal processing unit are formed in one chip set, is used.
By reducing the number of signal processing ICs, the manufacturing cost for a product can be reduced and particularly, through implementation of an external discrete circuit on an IC chip set, the space on a printed circuit board (PCB) can be saved, which is advantageous in making a smaller product. Also, it is advantageous to manufacturing products when more external circuits are implemented in one IC chip together with unifying signal processing units in one chip set.
However, the unification of signal processing units in one chip and implementation of external circuits in the chip requires more ports and can cause a problem of shortage of pins in the chip. Particularly, the number of pins in the A/V one-chip IC, which is used in the recent video apparatuses, is about 80, and reduction of the number of pins became a more important issue to product designers than integration technologies.